Britneyfied
by joshsgrl
Summary: A different take on Finn's reaction to Rachel's new look.  Warning SMUT, yes that's right SMUT so you've been warned.    As the saying goes I don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended.


What if there was more to Finn's reaction to Rachel's new look than what we saw in the Hall. I don't own anything.

"_What do you want for her? I'll give you anything_!" Jacob Ben-Israel exclaims as I stare at my girlfriends ass swish as she disappears down the hall.

"_I'll give you my house, I'll kill my parents and I'll give you my house."_

Growling, I storm off and I hear his annoying voice say _"Wanky-Wanky!" _and shudder to think of all those guys objectifying her. Okay yeah she looked really hot, but I always think she looks really hot. I don't get why she has to dress this way.

When Santana compliments her look in Glee, and Kurt agrees I get upset. And don't even get me started on Arties _"Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy"_ comment. I never thought I'd want to hit a guy in a wheelchair, especially a good friend like Artie; but here I am clenching my fists and my jaw.

After Glee I'm still upset, and can't figure out why this is bothering me so much. Why would Rachel need to feel better about herself, she's a freaking goddess. I want to kick something, hard. How can she not know how attractive she is? Our relationship should be proof of that; I can't get enough of her.

Rachel doesn't have any of the hang ups that Quinn did when it comes to sex. Things with Rachel moved so much faster than either on of us really expected, but it felt totally natural. I guess that's the difference when you really do love each other, and you aren't just together because everyone expects you to be. We had a rough start, working through all the crap that happened last year; Baby-gate; St. Jack-ass; Santana; Regional's.

It wasn't easy for me to tell her that I had lied and had slept with Santana, but I got it out and then she told me she was upset but couldn't really be mad because she lied to me too. She told me she couldn't go through with sleeping with Jesse because he wasn't me, and I was so relieved to know the truth. I told her how meaningless it was with Santana because I didn't feel anything, and that I regretted it the moment it was over, and that's why I'd lied in the first place.

I'm still fuming in hall by my locker she walks up to me.

"Hi Finn!" she says in her happy voice.

She bounces up and kisses me on the cheek. Silently I grab her hand and drag her into the janitor's closet just down the hall from my locker. I suddenly feel the need to make her see her how I do. We've made out in here a couple of times since school started back up.

Slamming the lock into place, I push her up against the door, lifting her up in one fluid motion. Her legs wrap around my waist instantly. She expels a breath from the force of colliding with the surface behind her, grunting softly.

"Fuck!" I say as she crushes her core against my hard on, apparently strutting around in her Britney outfit has gotten her as worked up as me. My heads drops and I capture her lips, my tongue pushing into her mouth. The kiss is messy, I bite down on her lower lip and she moans.

Her hands are busy pulling my shirt out of my pants. I've got one hand on her delicious ass under her unbelievably short skirt. I'm used to Rachel in short skirts but I'm not really sure this even qualifies a skirt it's that short, and it's driving me crazy. Pushing harder against her I realize that she's wearing a thong, and I groan. My other hand is trying to free her breasts from that little white shirt she's wearing. I couldn't help but try and stare down her top in Glee; sometimes being a full foot taller than her has its advantages.

My lips trail from hers, I drag my tongue over the pulse point in her neck, and I can feel the blood pumping underneath it. She's breathing hard as I nip at the spot knowing it drives her insane. Her small hands are working on getting my pants undone.

We're both panting and moaning; we struggle against each other. Finally I free her breasts; she's making me so freaking hot. I'm shaking with passion, the way her hips are moving and rubbing her pussy against my straining cock is testing my limits.

I take one of her breasts into my mouth, the peak getting impossibly hard as my tongue laps against it. She hisses as my teeth close around the nub, rolling it gently and flicking it with the tip of my tongue.

"More…" she moans, her head thrown back against the door.

"You are so fucking hot, you know that right?" I say to her, moving my hand off her ass.

She nods at me, gasping for breath.

Dragging my fingers slowly up her thigh I brush my thumb over her core, she trembles and I smile, kissing her again. I can feel her heat through what little fabric there is covering her and its soaking wet. Moving the fabric aside I slide two fingers inside her. Pumping hard in and out, her slick walls grip my fingers.

"So tight" I whisper against her neck.

Her hair is a mess, so much for those braids, her lips are swollen, and her eyes are dark and hooded. If she could only see herself now she'd never again doubt how attractive she really is.

"Finn, please" she begs bucking her hips, her thrusts meeting the movement of my fingers.

We've perfected this rhythm; of course not usually performing it in a dirty janitor's closet after school where anyone could catch us. The thought that someone could catch us makes me harder, to the point where is almost hurts. If we'd found ourselves in this situation at the end of last school year the mailman would have arrived long ago, but when I'd explained to Rachel about my little problem she was determined to help me out. The mailman hadn't been a problem for us in months.

She's pushed my jeans open, her hand reaching into my boxers. My cock is steel hard underneath her fingers. Wrapping them around my shaft moving to free me from my underwear, once she's accomplished her task, her hand starts moving up and down, her thumb sweeps over the tip spreading the drop of moisture smoothly over me.

I gasp as her slender fingers tighten around me, my eyes roll back in my head. She strokes me with firm, determined movements.

"Condom" she says against my lips as she pulls me by the dick closer to her, as if it were possible.

The wide stance I'm using to hold her in place against the door is preventing my pants from falling to the floor. I reach into the back pocket on my jeans, retrieving my wallet and one of the condoms that I keep in there. Dropping the wallet to the floor, I tear the foil package open with my teeth, pulling the rubber out of the package I hand it to her and she rolls it over me never breaking her rhythm.

"Now!" She commands me, and in one swift motion I impale her on my throbbing cock. I'm so close to cumming, we've been fighting and it's been a few days since we last did it. I can feel the tightening in my balls as she rides up and down, her tits bouncing in counterpoint to her rhythm.

"You feel so good, baby" she rasps.

"You do too; you're so tight and so wet." I tell her, before kissing her hungrily.

"Harder Finn, I need you deeper." She begs.

Her wish is my command as I slam into her as hard as I can, without fear of breaking her, I'll never get enough of her. The fact that my tiny girlfriend likes it rough and dirty only makes me want her that much more.

I feel her silken walls clamp even tighter around me, she's biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. Her bangs are clinging damply to her flushed face, and she quivering in my arms. Watching her come undone, send me over the edge. I spill hot cum into the condom, and collapse against her. She wraps her arms around me a kisses me softly.

"I love you." She says tenderly.

"I love you too." I give her a little peck on the tip of her nose, smiling down at her.

I step back from the door, lowering her feet to the floor she holds on to me still a little unsteady on her own feet.

"You're a mess." I tell her, taking in her disheveled state.

"It's your fault!" she blames me, trying to pulls her cloths back into place.

"Yeah but it was a lot of fun messing you up." I pull the condom off my cock, and throw it away before zipping my pants.

She blushes at my words, lowering her head to look at her feet.

"Just so you know, I dig this new look, but how about we leave the volume turned down for the rest of the general population. I like that no one knows you're a hellcat under those sweaters and knee socks."

"It was fun to dress up today, but I'm not sure I can do this everyday."

"Plus, people might start wondering if we keep disappearing into empty rooms all the time so I can go all cavemen and claim you as mine. I love you, but I really don't like how all those guys were looking at you today."

"So we're ok?"

"Yup "

"Good, we should probably get going. As fun as this was, I don't really want to hang out in a broom closet. Do I look ok?" she asks.

I check her over, her lips are swollen, the braids she wore all day have left soft waves in her hair, and her eyes are sparkling. Her clothes are a little wrinkled, but she looks good.

"You look amazing." I kiss her softly.

She smiles up at me before taking my hand and leading me out of the small room.

I notice Kurt smirking at us from across the hall, like he knows exactly what we got up to in there.

If only he knew what we'd done in his room just last week.


End file.
